I Love U
by Carly Phantom
Summary: Summary- A half ghost girl named Lisa comes to Amity Park. Whe she meets Danny, she falls in love with him. Does he love her? Find out. Does love fly with the other three?DXOC, SXOC, TXOC. Genre-Romance, Family and Hurt
1. Chapter 1

[Hey guys, I am Ghostninja and this is my first fanfic. This is not a DXS cause there is too many fanfics about them. So enjoy.]

{Summary- A half ghost girl named Lisa comes to Amity Park. Whe she meets Danny, she falls in love with him. Does he love her? Find out. Does love fly with the other three?DXOC, SXOC, TXOC. Genre-Romance, Family and Hurt}

Chapter 1-

The First Day

Lisa's POV

Hi my name is Lisa Renderson. I came to Amity Park from New Orleans. I am Lisa Specter, the herione of New Orleans. I met this boy named Danny Fenton. I fell in love with him. He has baby blue eyes and black hair. His eyes twinkle in the sunlight. I remember when I first met him.

FLASHBACK

I was unpacking my things so I can put it in my room. When I finished I tripped from a curb. I fell and my things got spread around everywhere.

"Are you okay?" a voice asked me.

"Kind of." I said and picked up my stuff. Someone was helping me. He had eyes that sparkle and raven black hair.

"My name is Danny. Danny Fenton." he said.

"Lisa. Lisa Renderson." I said. "Ok. I am helping you with your things. Is that okay?" Danny asked.

"Its fine." I said. "Wait can you see my reading glasses?" I asked cause I cant read without them. "Here." Danny said putting the glasses on me. "You look nice in them."

"Thanks." I said.

"Lets get this up your room because my friends are waiting." Danny said. When we got to my room, Danny said bye, we shook hands and then he left.

END FLASHBACK

This is how Danny met me and I fell in love with him.

[So how was it? Well Tucker and Sam will find their true loves. They both are OCs. See you. Ghostninja.]


	2. Chapter 2

[Hey everyone. Thanks to the 12 views and 1 person favourite my story. Thank you Kuronique Misaki. I hope you like this. I dont own Danny Phantom. I own Carly, Lisa and another OC. So enjoy. Note: Danny and Sam are not dating anymore]

Chapter 2-

Telling Sam, Carly and Tuck About Lisa

Danny's POV

After helping Lisa I flew to Sam's house because I am late.

"What took you so long?" Sam asked.

"Dude. You were suppose to meet us here an hour ago." Tucker said. "Why were you late, bro?" Carly asked.

"Ok. I was walking to your house until I saw someone fell after tripping on a curb. I helped her pick her things up and we gretted each other. She couldn't find her glasses and I found it and put it on her. I put the things in her room, said goodbye and left. Thats what happened." I explained. "How did she look like?" Sam asked.

"Well she had long raven black hair with brown streaks. She had baby blue glasses, she wore a red shirt saying 'New Orleans' with blue jeans. Also with the same sneakers as me. Also baby blue eyes that sparkle." I explained.

"Really good description Danny." Carly joked.

"Very funny." I said.

"Sparkle. Danny, do you like her?" Tucker asked.

"No no. I dont. I just like her eyes." I lied.

"Another subject, movie marathon." Carly said. She is good changing the subject. That night, I dreamed of Lisa. Was Tuck right that I like her? I do like her. Why did I lie to Sam and Tuck. I told Carly and she said she wont tell. I hope she likes me back.

[Danny likes Lisa. Danny likes Lisa. Knew it! Next chapter is something you all been waitin for. You find out. Goodbye. Ghostninja.]


	3. Chapter 3

[Hi. Ok I will tell you. Its a pairing. Read to find out who it is. So enjoy.]

Chapter 3-

The Kiss and Danny and Lisa's Relationship Starts

Lisa's POV

Why? Danny attacked me in ghost form. He didnt know it was me. I went to the coastal part of the state and sat on a tree. Danny found me and he said, "Lisa."

"Go away. I dont want to see you." I said, tears on my face.

"Do you want me to do what I dont want to do?" Danny asked. "What are you..." I said but he kissed me. My eyes closed and enjoyed it. We let go and our eyes met.

"But… Danny. Did you.… you just broke up with Sam." I said.

"I know but Lisa, since I met you, I couldnt stop thinking about you." Danny said, slipping a ring on my finger.

"Me neither. I…" I said.

"Love you." we said together. Danny took my hand and holded it. I holded his hand too.

"Lets go home. I love you." Danny said kissing my cheek.

"Love you too." I said. We flew home together. He dropped me home, kissed me again and left. I slept, thinking of good dreams.

[Aww. I know, no DXS. You know why I didnt do it. If you dont, read the first chapter. Goodbye. Carly Phantom.]


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. This is the fourth chapter of I Love U. This chapter is revenge. Sam has revenge on Lisa because Carly told Jazz and Sam overheard that Lisa and Danny kissed. Enjoy. Also Read+Review pls.**

Chapter 4-

Sam's Revenge

The author's POV

Sam overheard Carly telling Jazz that Lisa and Danny kissed. Sam plotted revenge on Lisa. She will trip Lisa, or challenge her into a match or try to injure her. She chose tripping because Lisa is very athletic and injuring is too brutal. On Monday morning when Danny and Lisa were walking to English when Sam purposely stuck her foot out and Lisa tripped. She fell and her books scatter everywhere.

"Are you ok Lisa?" Danny asked. "I think I broke my reading glasses." Lisa said. She was right. Cracks were on the lenses of her glasses. Mr. Lancer came and said, "Ms. Renderson, your glasses."

"Broken." Lisa said.

"Its okay. We'll tell an eye doctor to fix it. Mr. Fenton, help her." Mr. Lancer said and walked. Danny and Lisa picked up the scattered books and papers. Danny gave Sam a glare and escorted Lisa to class. Tucker & Carly came up to Sam.

"Why did you do that?" Carly asked. "That wasnt nice."

"Ok I am jealous about Danny and Lisa's relationship." Sam said.

"I think Sam just ate a peanut butter and 'jealous' sandwich." Carly said.

"Whats next? Challenge or hurting her?" Tucker asked.

"None." Sam said.

"Huh?!" Carly and Tucker asked. "Danny is angry at me for tripping Lisa and breaking her glasses." Sam said.

"Ms. Manson, Ms. Fenton and Mr. Foley, get to class." Mr. Lancer said.

"We have free period." Sam said. "Fill it up with English. Come with me." Mr. Lancer said. Sam, Carly and Tucker followed. When they got to class, Carly sat next to Danny and Lisa was on his other side. Sam sat behind Danny. He gave Sam another glare and turned around. Tucker was next to Carly and Carly told Tucker about the glare. Class dragged on like a grandma turtle walking. Danny didnt speak to Sam for the rest of the day, he kept giving glares to her. Carly did help her brother but she needs to hang out with her friends too. Sam is worried, is Danny mad with her? Is he ever going to speak to her again?

**Danny is angry with Sam. Will he forgive her or ignore her for his life? We dont know. Goodbye. Ghostninja. Please review. I'll be happy.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Now I'll answer your review(s).**

**AusllyBeliever-Thank you! I will keep up the good work.**

**Here is chapter 5. Enjoy.**

Chapter 5-

Sam Finds Her True Love

* * *

Sam's POV

Ok, this is a huge problem. Danny is ignoring me! I tried to talk to him but he wont listen. I felt guilty about tripping Lisa. My brain drove me on the wrong direction. I was leaning against my locker until a boy passed me. He wasnt goth like me but he was cute. He had brown hair and in all dark green clothes.

"Hello, I'm Joe and you are?" he asked taking my hand.

"Sam." I said.

"Cool. So can you, a pretty lady, help me to my classes?" Joe asked.

"I'd be glad to." I said.

"Great. Sam, you look beautiful." Joe said.

"Thank you. Lets see." I said taking his schedule. "English, me too. Let me take you there."

"Lets go." Joe said. We both went to class. After school, we were sitting on a tree in his backyard. Joe was still holding my hand. He asked, "Sam. Can you be my girlfriend?" I smiled at him. "Definitely." I said. He kissed me on the cheek. We blushed.

"I will see you tomorrow, my dear." Joe said.

"Bye." I said.

**Finally. Everyone is happy. Wrong! There is one more. Who is it? You find out. Goodbye. Ghostninja. Also review pls.**


	6. Author's Note

**Hello there. It's me, yukisohmafan4ever. I've decided to put I Love U to adoption. I am sorry to all the readers who wanted another chapter of this story. I am pretty busy with the other 4 stories and all. I'm sorry all. **

**_yukisohmafan4ever is signing off!_**


End file.
